


What Comes Around

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knew that caring was not an advantage. He never expected to find out it was potentially deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Around

“You can see him, now, Mr. Holmes.”

“Is he conscious?”

“For the moment. We don’t know for how long.”

“But he’ll live. He WILL live, yes?”

“Mr. Holmes, it was a massive shock to his nervous system and his heart. There is a history of cardiac failure in his family, and the past three years have put him under tremendous strain…..”

“Just tell me. What are his chances for recovery?”

“I’m very sorry, sir. We’re making him as comfortable as we can. We don’t expect he has much longer, now.”

“But… No. That’s not possible. You’re wrong. You’re all wrong…”

“You should go to him, Mr. Holmes, while there is still some time.”

*****

“John, can you hear me? Are you able to open your eyes?”

“Ss…Sherlock?”

“I’m here, John. I’m here. I’m so sorry. John, please believe that I never imagined this would happen.  I had no idea you would be so affected… I owe you a thousand apologies.”

“Sherlock? Will you stay with me, now? Just until… Will you stay here?”

“Of course, John. Yes, of course. Anything.”

“Will you hold my hand?”

“Right here, can you feel my hand around yours?”

“Yes. Just barely… I can’t feel much below my neck… I think it’s happening.”

“John….”

“It’s okay, Sherlock. It’s fine. I’m not frightened. And I know you’re alive. And I know, finally, what I want.”

“What do you want, John. What can I do?”

“Will you kiss me, Sherlock? Can you do that?”

“Yes, John. Yes, I..”

“Tell me you thought of kissing me, Sherlock. Tell me you used to imagine it, too.”

“I did, John. I imagined it quite often. Especially in these last years…”

“You did?”

“Yes. Nearly every day.”

“Then show me, Sherlock. But.. wait.. Wait..  Will you do something first? Will you tilt your head to the right?”

“Like this?”

“Yes. Yes… that’s good. Now it will show up.”

“Show up?”

“Lestrade is filming you.”

“Lestrade?”

“And it’s livestreaming to half the computers at the Yard.”

“John, I don’t understand…”

“Doctor Preston who spoke to you just a moment ago….she’s my friend from Med School. So are most of the attending surgeons in this place.”

“John, are you…”

“Serious? Yeah.  Dying? No.   Not dying, Sherlock. Not at all. It was a trick. A magic trick, I think you would call it. A fucking sadistic, unjustifiable, traumatic practical joke. Kind of an April Fool’s prank, only incredibly cruel.”

“John…”

“Sherlock. Sherlock, you complete and utter bastard. How does it feel, then? To nearly lose someone so important to you?”

“I feel pain. Everywhere. I’m going to be ill…”

“Yeah, well, imagine three years of that, you bastard. You utter, selfish bastard.”

“John, please. Please tell me you can forgive me….. Please.”

“Sherlock,…. Jesus.  Damn it, Sherlock, I forgave you the moment I heard your voice. I forgave you the moment I saw your face.  The moment I knew you’d come back to me. Christ. I love you. And, no, we’re not being filmed.  And if you tell anyone I said that, I will kill you myself. You understand me?”

"Yes, John."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Date of Publication is all I'm saying.


End file.
